Shiho Red Liontin
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Aku nggak mau jadi orang sial... teriak Shiho...  Shiho kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga apakah itu?  RnR please!


**Sebenernya ini cerpen buatan ku yang ku ubah jadi Fanfic,... Daripada nGendon di Lappy dan nggak ADA Yang baca... mending AKU pUBLish...**

**Semoga suka ya!.**

**Habis Baca... Don't Forget To Review,,Ok!**

**3**

**2**

**1... Action... hAPPy rEading.!**

**Disclimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Chara: Shiho Miyano**

**Liontin Merah Shiho**

Setelah bersiap dan berpakaian rapi. Shiho berkaca di depan cermin untuk mengecek penampilannya. Penampilan Shiho bertambah sempurna dengan adanya seuntai kalung cantik yang menempel di leher Shiho selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Kalung itu berupa liontin yang berbandul kan batu saphire berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna merah.

"Perfecto..." ucap Shiho ketika melihat penampilannya di cermin. Shiho pun segera meraih gangang pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi Profesor,!" sapa Shiho riang sambil menuruni tangga dan meyapa Prof Agasa yang sedang menyiapakan sarapan.

"Pagi Shiho,!" balas Prof Agasa. Dalam sekejap Shiho sudah duduk di meja makan. Lalu Shiho membalikkan piring dan mengambil dua centong nasi goreng dan mulai menyantapnya. Baru beberapa suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Shiho.

Sonoko teman Shiho sudah datang untuk mengajak Shiho berangkat sekolah bersama. "Shihoooo...!" panggil Sonoko teman Shiho yang tahu tahu sudah nylonong masuk ke rumah Prof Agasa dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Shiho.

"Eh... kamu Sonoko?" kata Shiho sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya. "Sebentar ya aku sarapan dulu,!" lanjut Shiho. Sonoko hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Shiho.

"Pagi Sonoko." sapa Prof Agasa yang muncul dari dapur. Sonoko pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Pagi Profesor,!" balas Sonoko.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu Sonoko,!" tawar Prof Agasa. Dan Sonoko tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran Prof Agasa.

"Boleh nih Prof.!" Prof Agasa pun menyodorkan piring kosong ke hadapan Sonoko. Kemudian Sonoko mengambil dua centong nasi goreng lalu meletakkanya ke atas piring dan mulai mmenyantapnya. Sementara Shiho hanya terawa kecil melihat temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Profesor aku berangkat dulu ya, Iteikimazu!" pamit Shiho pada Prof Agasa.

"Hati hati ya!" pesan Prof Agasa. Shiho dan Sonoko pun memasuki mobil Sonoko yang sedari tadi menunggu di halaman rumah Prof Agasa. Mobil warna silver itu pun keluar dari halaman rumah Prof Agasa. Shiho dan Sonoko adalah remaja kelas dua sma. Mereka sudah berteman sedari SD.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

_Siang harinya... _

Pulang sekolah Shiho harus pulang jalan kaki sendirian. Karena Sonoko harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Jadi Shiho nggak bisa numpang mobil jemputanSonoko. Sebenarnya jarak antara rumah Prof Agasa dan sekolahnya dekat hanya tiga KM. Jadi Shiho nggak masalah kalau harus pulang jalan kaki. Tapi tiba tiba saja Shiho merasa ingin buang air kecil. _Aduuhhh, kok aku jadi kebelet pipis gini ya?_ _Batin Shiho_. Shiho pun teringat sesuatu. "Ah... pasti gara gara kebanyakan minum es nih di kantin." Ingat Shiho. Shiho pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah yang masih agak jauh. Akan tetapi ternyata Shiho tidak bisa menahan lebih lama buang air kecilnya itu. Dan Shiho memutuskan untuk lari sampai ke rumah. Akhirnyaaa, gang komplek rumah Prof Agasa sudah dekat. Dan Shiho mempercepat larinya dan selamat sampai gang komplek rumah Prof Agasa. Akan tetapi "BRUUKK,!" di tengah larinya tiba tiba Shiho bertubrukan dengan seorang cowok yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Shiho. Shiho pun terjatuh sampai terduduk di tanah.

"Auww" pekik Shiho sambil membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor terkena debu. Cowok yang bertubrukan dengan Shiho pun ikut terjatuh dan segera bengkit. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shiho berdiri. Shiho mendongak menatap cowok itu. Lalu menatap uluran tangan cowok itu dan membalas uluran tangan cowok itu.

"Kamu nggak pa pa?" tanya cowok itu setelah Shiho berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nggak pa pa kok, sorry ya!" jawab Shiho. Lalu teringat dengan buang airnya dan Shiho buru buru berpamitan "Ehmm... aku duluan ya!" pamit Shiho lalu malanjutkan larinya menuju rumah Prof Agasa.

"Eh... tunggu,..!" seru cowok itu. Tapi sepertinya Shiho tidak mendengar seruan cowok itu dan terus berlari.

"Padahal kan kita belum kenalan," gumam cowok itu.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

"Huft... leganya..." ucap Shiho ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Kamu kenapa Shiho, pulang kok lari larian?" tanya Prof Agasa.

"Kebelet pipis Prof" jawab Shiho cengengesan. Sementara Prof Agasa hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat ekspresi Shiho. "Ya udah makan dulu sana,!" suruh Prof Agasa. Shiho pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Pukul setengah tujuh Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut terbungkus handuk pink. Shiho pun berdiri menghadap cermin. Lalu membuka bungkusan handuknya. Dan rambut pirang dan pendek plus masih basah milik Shiho pun terulur ke bawah. Ketika Shiho sedang sibuk menggosok gosok rambutnya dengan handuk pinknya. Shiho menyadari ada yang janggal dengan bayangannya di cermin.

Shiho terbelalak kaget menyadari kejanggalan tersebut. Liontinya sudah tidak ada di leher Shiho lagi. Hah? Kok bisa?. Shiho pun meraba raba lehernya. Lalu melihat ke bawah, dan di sana tidak ada bandul bulan sabit warna merah yang tergantung. Kontan Shiho panik melihat liontin kesayangannya itu tidak ada di lehernya. "Lho... kok kalung aku nggak ada sich?" Mata Shiho pun langsung menjelajah ke bawah untuk mencari kalung nya yang mungkin terjatuh di lantai. Namun Shiho tidak menemukan apa pun di lantai tempatnya berdiri. Shiho pun melanjutkan mencari liontin itu ke seluruh penjuru kamar Shiho. Shiho mulai mengacak acak tempat tidur. Meraba raba kolong tempat tidur dengan sapu. Lalu mencari dibawah meja belajarnya, juga tidak ada. Nungging nungging di bawah lemari juga sudah di lakukan Shiho. Namun liontin yang Shiho cari cari tidak ketemu juga.

Perasaan cemas dan takut pun mulai menggelayuti Shiho. Bagamanapun juga Shiho nggak mau kehilangan liontin itu. Karena liontin itu sangat berharga untuk nya. Tiba tiba Shiho menjetikan jarinya. Mungkin saja liontinnya jatuh di kamar mandi pikirnya agak tenang. Dalam sekejap Shiho membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan kedua matanya langsung mengitari penjuru kamar mandi. Shiho mulai mengaduk aduk bak kamar mandi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Shiho juga mencari di tempat sabun dan tempat sikat gigi. Tapi Shiho tidak menemukan apa pun di kedua wadah itu.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Namun Shiho tidak menyerah untuk mencari lontinnya. Tidak menemukannya di kamar. Shiho melanjutkan pencariannya di luar kamar. Pertama Shiho mencari di lantai atas rumahnya. Namun Shiho tidak menemukan apapun di lantai atas rumahnya itu. Buru buru Shiho menuruni tangga. Sampai di bawah Shiho melihat Prof Agasa sedang nonton berita. Shiho berpikir sejenak mengingat ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan di ruang tengah pulang sekolah tadi siang. Pertama Shiho memeriksa kamar mandi lantai satu. Karena Shiho langsung masuk ke kamar mandi begitu sampai rumah. Shiho memasuki kamar mandi dan meneliti seluruh penjuru kamar mandi lantai satu yang lebih luas dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Selama kurang lebih dua setengah menit membongkar kamar mandi tersebut. Namun Shiho tidak menemukan apapun di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kamu lagi cari apa Shiho?" Tanya Prof Agasa yang masih menyimak acara tv sambil berdiri. Karena mendadak di usir dari sofa oleh Shiho.

"Nyari pulpen Prof." Jawab Shiho seadanya. Prof Agasa mengernyit mendengar jawaban keponakannya itu.

"Pulpen?, Aneh!" gumam Prof Agasa. Lalu geleng geleng kepala.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Akan tetapi Shiho belum bisa menemukan liontinya itu. Setelah mencari di ruang tengah. Lalu Shiho mencari di ruang tamu dan dapur. Sampai sampai Shiho mengeluarkan seluruh isi kulkas untuk mencari liontinnya itu. Namun liontinya tidak ada di manapun. Tapi LIONTIN nyasar di kulkas? kok aneh ya? Shiho juga sudah mencari di luar rumah, halaman rumah maksudnya. Shiho sudah meneliti di seluruh halaman depan dan halaman belakang rumahnya. Tapiii, Shiho sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan liontinya itu. Pukul sembilan malam lebih dua puluh empat menit. Shiho memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari liontinnya hari ini. Lalu melanjutkan pencarian besok. Shiho menaiki tangga dengan muka tetunduk lesu.

"Kamu nggak makan Shiho?" tanya Prof Agasa yang masih membereskan sisa makan malam. Shiho menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Prof Agasa. Ia sampai lupa makan malam karena "keasyikan" mencari.

"Lagi diet ya Shiho?" tanya Profesor lagi. Shiho tidak menggubris pertanyaan kedua Prof Agasa.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Sebenarnya Liontin Shiho hanya lah liontin biasa yang bebandulkan batu saphire warna merah dan berbentuk bulan sabit. Yang membuat liontin itu berharga untuk Shiho adalah karena liontin itu pemberian dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Shiho membanting diri di kasur. Perlahan lahan air mata mengalir di pipi Shiho. Ia tidak mau kehilangan liontin itu. Karena itu kenang kenangan yang berharga dari ibunya dan juga Shiho tidak mau ibunya marah di alam sana kerena Shiho tidak bisa menjaga liontin itu. Tiba tiba Shiho teringat kata kata ibunya ketika memeberikan liontin itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ibu Shiho memasangkan liontin pemberiannya di leher putri kesayanganya itu.

"_Shiho, kamu jaga baik baik ya, liontin nya,! Jangan sampai hilang atau rusak,! Kalau sampai hilang, maka keberuntungan mu juga akan hilang,!" _

Kata kata terakhir neneknya itu seperti menggema di telinga Shiho. Hilang,? Keberuntungan ku? batin Shiho. Shiho masih tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak.

_ENGGGAAAKK, AKU NGGAK MAU JADI ORANG SIAL,! Teriak Shiho dalam hati._

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Shiho kembali mencari liontinnya yang hilang, kali ini di temani Sonoko. Sonoko sengaja minta nggak di jemput pulang sekolah, demi membantu sahabatnya itu. Sonoko juga tau kalau liontin itu sangat berarti untuk sahabatnya. Sonoko pun tau tentang mitos keberuntungan liontin itu. Tapi Sonoko percaya nggak percaya sama mitos yang di bilang sama ibu Shiho itu.

Tadi seusai pelajaran Shiho dan Sonoko sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi keduanya nggak berhasil menemukan liontin itu. Shiho juga sudah bertanya pada cleaning service sekolah, tapi cleaning service itu nggak menemukan sebuah kalung apapun. Karena kemarin Shiho pulang jalan kaki. Jadi sepulang sekolah Shiho dan Sonoko menyusuri kembali jalan yang dilewati Shiho. Shiho juga rajin bertanya pada orang yang berada di sekitar jalanan itu. Tapi semua orang hanya menjawab dengan dua kata yaitu TIDAK TAU!

Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho sudah memasuki komplek rumahnya. Ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia sempat bertubrukan dengan seorang cowok di jalanan sekitar komplek. Siapa tau liontinya terjatuh ketika ia sedang bertubrukan! Shiho hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan ketika tidak berhasil menemukan liontinnya di sekitar jalan itu. Sementara Sonoko yang membantu Shiho hanya bisa menepuk nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Tapi kalau pun liontin itu jatuh di jalan, pasti sudah di temukan oleh seseorang. Shiho dan Sonoko pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah prof Agasa.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Pagi itu Shiho berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Namun ia suasana hati Shiho tidak secerah biasanya. Shiho masih sedih karena kehilangan liontinya itu. Tadi malam saja Shiho menghabiskan satu kotak tisu untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Selamat pagi anak anak,!" sapa Takagi sensei, guru matematika yang mengisi jam pertama kelas Shiho pagi itu.

"Selamat Pagi Sensei,!" jawab penghuni kelas Shiho serempak.

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran pada pagi ini, silahkan kalian kumpulkan PR minggu yang lalu,!" perintah Takagi Sensei dari balik meja guru.

Dengan malas Shiho meraih tasnya lalu membuka tasnya. Shiho mengaduk aduk tasnya cukup lama. Namun buku latihan matemtika tidak Shiho temukan di dalam tasnya. Padahal teman teman sekelas Shiho sudah mondar mandir untuk mengumpulkan PR ke meja guru.

"Gawaat, Sonoko, buku latihan matematika ku nggak ada,!" bisik Shiho pada Sonoko yang baru kembali dari meja guru.

"Hah, Kok bisa,!"

"Iya bener,,," jawab Shiho yang masih sibuk mengaduk aduk tasnya.

"Tapi kamu udah ngerjain PR nya kan Shiho,!"

"Udah, aku udah ngerjain semalem, dan seinget aku, itu buku udah aku masukin dalam tas,!" Shiho pun mengeluarkan seluruh isi dalam tasnya. Tapi buku yang di maksud tidak ada di antara buku buku yang di keluarkan dari tas Shiho.

Di depan kelas tepatnya masih duduk di meja guru. Takagi Sensei sudah mulai memeriksa tumpukan buku yang ada di depannya. Shiho pun melihat ke arah Takagi Sensei dengan khawatir. _Aduuhh, Takagi Sensei udah mulai meriksa PR lagi batin Shiho cemas_.

"Gimana nih Sonoko,?"

"Aku juga nggak tau,!" Sonoko juga melihat ke arah Takagi sensei dengan cemas. Akhirnya panggilan yang tidak di harapkan pun terdengar juga.

"Miyano, mana PR mu?" tanya Takagi Sensi agak galak. _Mati aku,!_ _Batin_ _Shiho._ Shiho pun segera mencari cari alasan dan satu satunya alasan dalam benak Shiho adalah...

"Hem, Anu...Sensei. Buku saya ketinggalan di rumah.." jawab Shiho sekenanya. Takagi Sensei terlihat tidak percaya dengan alasan yang di berikanShiho. Lalu beliau meyuruh Shiho untuk maju ke depan.

"Berdiri di depan kelas sampai bel jam pertamaaa!" perintah Takagi Sensei tegas. Shiho pun langsung melangkah ke pojok kelas lalu berdiri diam disana selama empat puluh menit ke depan. Ini kedua kalinya Shiho di hukum di SMA. Yang pertama ketika Shiho bolos Ekskul ketika masih kelas satu dulu.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

"Ke perpus yuk Shiho,!" ajak Sonoko ketika istirahat.

"Males ah, kaki aku masih pegal gara gara di hukum Takagi Sensei tadi" jawab Shiho yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ayolah,!" Sonoko merengek sambil menarik narik tangan Shiho Dengan terpaksa Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menuruti Sonoko. Sahabat Shiho ini memang tukang maksa.

Sesampainya di perpus, Shiho langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Sedangkan Sonoko langsung menuju rak buku untuk mencari cari novel terbaru. Beberapa saat kemudian Sonoko langsung duduk di depan Shiho lalu membaca novel yang baru di ambilnya. Melihat Sonoko serius membaca novel. Shiho jadi ingin baca buku juga. Shiho pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu jalan menuju rak buku fiksi. Sekilas Sonoko menoleh ke arah Shiho lalu serius dengan novelnya lagi. Setelah melihat lihat buku yang ada di rak buku fiksi. Shiho mengambil novel yang berjudul Journey To Thee. Lalu membacanya sambil bersandar di rak buku itu. Karena keasyikan membaca Shiho jadi lupa duduk. Dan tiba tiba...

"BBRRRAAAAKKK,!"

Rak buku Fiksi tempat Shiho bersandar pun terjatuh. Shiho kaget sekali mendengar bunyi keras itu. Dan lebih kaget lagi melihat rak buku tempatnya bersandar tadi jatuh berantakan. Bukan hanya Shiho, Sonoko dan semua orang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan juga ikut kaget. Untung mereka semua nggak kena serangan jantung mendadak!.

Setelah memandang ke arah rak buku. Semua orang pun memandang ke arah Shiho dengan tatapan aneh dan sebal. Karena secara tidak langsung Shiho lah yang menyebabkan rak buku itu jatuh. Untung di belakang rak buku itu nggak ada siapa pun. Jadi nggak ada yang terluka akibat insiden ini.

Akibat ulah tidak langsung nya ini. Shiho harus membantu Chiba Sensei(petugas perpustakaan) mendirikan rak empat tingkat yang tidak ringan itu. Lalu membantu membereskan buku buku yang jatuh dan berantakan. Karena buku yang berantakan jumlahnya nggak sedikit. Jadi Shiho terlambat lima puluh menit masuk kelas.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Sonoko nggak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat kejadian langka di perpustakaan tadi.

" Sonoko, udah deh, nggak usah ketawa lagi!" protes Shiho sambil menyruput jus jeruknya. Saat itu pelajaran sudah selesai. Shiho dan Sonoko lagi santai makan di kantin. Dan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sonoko nggak bosen bosen membicarakan tentang kejadian di perpustakaan pas istirahat pertama tadi.

"Habiss, lucu sich!" kata Sonoko masih ketawa.

"Itu tu nggak lucu tau,!"

"Tapi malu maluin."

"Udah ah Sonoko, males ngomong sama kamu," Shiho pura pura ngambek. Lalu menghabiskan jus jeruknya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Dan Sonoko pun segera menyusul Shiho.

"Shiho tunggu, jangan marah dong,!"

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Setelah keluar dari mobil Sonoko, Shiho masuk ke rumah Prof Agasa dengan perasaan kesal dan gondok atas kejadian di sekolah tadi. Sampai di ruang tengah tiba tiba Shiho terpeleset. Karena Prof Agasa baru saja selesai mengepel lantai, dan lantai masih belum kering.

"Bukkk,!" Tubuh Shiho jatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuuhhh,!" pekik Shiho sambil memegangi pantatnya. "Arggh, kok aku pakai kepleset segala sich,!" keluh Shiho. Prof Agasa pun muncul dari dalam karena mendengar suara Shiho.

"Kamu kenapa Shiho, kok pulang pulang langsung duduk di situ?" tanya Prof Agasa yang melihat Shiho duduk di lantai.

"Aku kepleset Profesor!" Prof Agasa pun langsung membantu Shiho berdiri.

"Lain kali kalau jalan hati hati Shiho." Ujar Prof Agasa.

" Profesor ngepel kok nggak bilang bilang sich?" tanya Shiho yang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Prof Agasa.

"Memangnya kalau mau ngepel, harus ngasih tahu kamu dulu, kamu kan masih di sekolah Shiho?" tanya Prof Agasa balik. Shiho tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Prof Agasa. Lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan agak kesal. Sementara Prof Agasa hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat Shiho.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Shiho membanting pintu dengan keras. Lalu membanting tas sekolahnya ke atas meja belajar dengan kasar. Setelah menyentakkan kedua kakinya untuk melepas sepatu. Shiho membanting diri ke atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Udah tadi pagi di hukum Takagi Sensei, lagi pula ke mana sich buku matematika ku? Kok tiba tiba bisa hilang dari tas ku,? Tadi juga di perpus kenapa aku harus ngambrukin rak buku yang sebesar truk tronton, mana berat banget lagi! Padahal kan badanku kecil! Masa' di senderin sebentar aja langsung ambruk. Heran? Pas sampai rumah aku malah langsung kepeleset!" omel Shiho panjang lebar.

"Kenapa sich, hari ini aku sial banget?" Ucapan Shiho terakhir seperti menyadarakan Shiho akan sesuatu. Ia pun mengurutkan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini di otaknya. Nasib Sial,! munculah dua kata itu dari pikiran Shiho. _Iya ini pasti gara gara aku kehilangan liontin yang dari ibu itu batin Shiho_.

"Pasti gara gara liontin itu hilang, keberuntungan ku juga hilang!" gumam Shiho.

_Arggggg, teriak Shiho dalam hati_. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Shiho besok?.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Shiho terduduk lesu di tempat duduknya padahal pelajaran pertama belum di mulai. Tiba tiba Miwako Sensei wali kelas Shiho masuk ke dalam kelas. Shiho agak kaget melihat Miwako Sensei yang masuk. Karena pagi itu bukan jam pelajaran guru tersebut

"Kok Miwako Sensei sih yang masuk, bukannya sekarang pelajaran kimianya Yumi Sensei?" bisik Shiho pada Sonoko. Sonoko hanya menjawab dengan menaikan bahu.

"Selamat Pagi, anak anak!" sapa Miwako Sensei

"Pagi Sensei!"

"Hari ini Sensei punya kabar gembira!" Mendengar ucapan Miwako Sensei seisi kelas langsung penasaran dengan kabar yang akan di sampaikan wali kelasnya itu. Shiho pun menyimak pengumuman Miwako Sensei dengan sedikit minat.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan teman baru,!" ucap Miwako Sensei.

Lalu Miwako Sensei memanggil seseorang yang ada di luar. Lalu seorang cowok yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Shiho, lengkap dengan tas hitamnya masuk ke dalam kelas Shiho. Shiho kaget melihat cowok yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan kelasnya itu. _Lho itu kan... batin_ _Shiho_. Shiho merasa mengenal cowok itu. Shiho berusaha untuk mengingat ingat. _Itu kan cowok yang nggak sengaja tubrukan sama aku di jalanan kompleks tempo hari ingat Shiho._

"Ayo perkenalan diri kamu, perintah Miwako sensei," pada murid baru itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hakuba Saguru, saya pindahan dari London. Yorosiku." kata cowok itu memperkenalkan diri. Sekilas cowok yang bernama Saguru itu juga agak kaget melihat Shiho ada dalam kelas barunya.

**~~~NNNN~~~**

Pada saat jam istirahat Shiho hanya duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Sebenernya tadi Sonoko sudah mengajaknya ke kantin tapi Shiho lagi males kemana mana. Jadi Shiho memilih untuk duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Saguru yang melihat Shiho duduk sendirian langsung menghampirinya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ini punya kamu?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Shiho. Shiho pun menoleh ke asal suara. Lalu melihat genggaman tangan Saguru yang ada di depannya. Genggaman tangan itu terbuka dan sesuatu yang berharga dan di cari cari Shiho akhir akhir ini muncul. LIONTIN BATU SAPHIRE milik Shiho.

"Ini kan..."

"Ini punya kamu?" tanya Saguru yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Shiho.

"Iya ini liontin aku yang hilang," jawab Shiho lalu mengambil liontin itu dari tangan Saguru. Lalu memasangnya lagi di lehernya.

"Kok bisa ada di kamu?" tanya Shiho pada Saguru.

"Aku menemukan itu waktu kita tubrukan tempo hari. Sorry aku nggak bisa ngembaliin, soalnya waktu itu aku baru pindah rumah dan belum kenal siapa pun, termasuk kamu, lagian waktu itu kamu terus lari kan?" jelas Saguru

"Iya, terima kasih ya udah jagain liontin aku, dan udah ngembaliin... Kenalin aku Miyano Shiho, panggil aja Shiho, Yorosiku." Sebelum Saguru menyebutkan namanya Shiho sudah memotong.

"Hakuba kan?"

"Panggil aja Saguru."

Lalu ke duanya ngobrol panjang untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Baru pertama kali mengobrol, tatapan mata mereka sudah menunjukkan rasa yang lain...

**THE END**


End file.
